The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clutch mechanisms and more particularly to a unidirectional clutch mechanism in which the driven member is free-wheeling in both directions of rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unidirectional clutch mechanisms utilizing pawls, dogs, detents or the like are commonly used, some of which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,584,246; 1,883,966; 2,051,116; and 2,620,052. Such clutches find applications in various devices such as hand-operated sweepers, power press driving mechanisms, fishing reels and the like, but generally although the clutch mechanism is unidirectional, when the clutch components engage the driven member, the driven member is freely rotatable only in one direction. In the clutch mechanism illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,966 for "Overrunning Clutch" the coupling is effected by means of detents coacting with ratchet notches. A separate member is provided coaxial with the notched portion and rotatable with respect thereto through a limited angle, the separate member being side plates that have notches corresponding to the notches in the wheel. With the clutch operated in an overrunning direction the side plates are permitted to move, with the member carrying the detents, through an angle to a position in which the notches in the plates are no longer in line with the notches in the ratchet wheel thereby providing a circular surface to the detents.
Clutches of the overrunning type, such as that described as well as the clutch mechanisms in the aforementioned patents are not suitable generally for small objects where compactness, efficiency of operation, reliability and ability to be mass produced are basic requirements.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a new and improved clutch mechanism.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved clutch mechanism for an inertia motor-operated toy vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved clutch mechanism that will drive unidirectionally but allow the driven member to be free-wheeling in both directions of rotation.